


From An Earthworm

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Parisona! [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Actually Deadly Akuma, Ally!Adrien, Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Based on a Tumblr Post, Empress Arcana, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Thank you fic, gale-of-the-nomads, persona - Freeform, secret relationship au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: Chloe thought being Queen Bee was her true calling.Pollen wasn't the only mystical creature calling for her, though, and the calling of the other one was even more true.When Chloe is cornered by a very angry akuma, this other individual makes themselves known.Tumblr Link: https://thebigpapilio.tumblr.com/post/186500797675/from-an-earthworm-a-miraculous-ladybug-persona





	From An Earthworm

Considering the sheer amount of times she’d been akumatized, Chloe was starting to wonder if Lila was working with Hawkmoth.

She may not have had Pollen with her, but unlike Marinette would have been without her stepping in, she was still unafraid to fight back against Lila. Even if almost the whole class was against them.

Thankfully, she’d managed to talk some sense into Alya & Nino, who as it turned out were playing along with Lila to keep her satiated. They’d thought the others were in similar mind, but when they learned the rest of the class had fallen for it. In order to keep up appearances so they could plan out a spectacular shutdown of Lila, however, Alya asked to keep the article on there _for now_. Marinette agreed.

Adrien had suggested taking the high road to them when he figured out they knew Lila was lying. All Chloe had to do was tell him about Lila’s threats, however - Adrien kicked the high road to the curb. Adrien may have been taught a different kind of “silence is golden,” but he wouldn’t dare let Marinette get hurt because of his inaction. Inaction is still an action, after all.

All according to plan, the day came when Lila was found out. Rose & Max - who was being Chloe’s mole - came to her with differing stories about the same thing. Confronted, Lila was coerced into telling the truth, and to say she’d fallen out of favor with the class was quite the understatement. Marinette, merciful goddess as she was, forgave them, but she had needed some time for them to start regaining her trust before they could be called friends. Chloe had taken to ensuring they’d wait. 

The day before the Rossi family had left for wherever - getting the mayor’s daughter angry at you was not a good way to stay in their city, after all - Lila had become L’Oppressa, and she was out for the ones she’d figured to be the ringleaders behind her exposure. 

Chloe had been running for a long time, waiting for her girlfriend to save her. The two had revealed to each other after Chloe’s fourth akumatization into Miracle Queen. It had been a deadly battle, but Chloe had broken through Hawkmoth’s brainwashing magic and saved herself. Hopefully after her friends - she’d known Adrien for longer than Marinette; figuring him out had actually been done with her eyes closed - whupped Lila into next week, there wouldn’t be any more civilian troubles.

L’Oppressa was a deadly akuma. Whereas most akumas had a harmless but distracting gimmick and physical enhancements, L’Oppressa had been given wings, a bazooka launcher with explosions that made civilians attack her ex-classmates while simply doing a lot of damage to wielders and Marinette’s fellow students. The class had been taken to safety, and covers had just been made for the duo when L’Oppressa found Chloe and Marinette. Serving as a distraction, Chloe taunted the akuma, and when both of them took off, it was to Chloe that L’Oppressa gave chase.

Eventually, she had been cornered, with nothing but a building’s chimney (how she got up there, she didn’t recall) behind her, with the demoness-themed dirtbag loading her weapon and training it on the former superheroine. Ladybug and Chat Noir wouldn’t make it in time.

With her back literally against the wall on that rooftop, Chloe once again heard a voice in her head that wasn’t hers. What was odd was the fact that it wasn’t Hawkmoth’s, either.

_“Oh, dear, you seem to be in trouble.”_

A terrible pain latched onto her head with a fervor. Doubling over, she began to writhe on the ground in pain. This caught L’Oppressa off guard, buying more precious time. Meanwhile, the voice continued.

_“You don’t want to die because there is someone worth dying for, correct? Good. You are correct to stand up for yourself, and to protect others from evil.”_

Chloe felt herself starting to be able to endure the pain. Slowly standing up, she felt something on her face. 

[(Something like this)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fa%2FiFEl456&t=MzUyNzQ0OTUxZmJkYzM5OWU4ZmJjYmMzMmYzMDVkMDc3MDhiZThlOSw3VTBnQ1RncQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0UNQVDXvj26mfP4PyWDkFg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthebigpapilio.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186500797675%2Ffrom-an-earthworm-a-miraculous-ladybug-persona&m=0) ****

A pair of yellow shades ****styled like a drawing of bee wings often seen in preschoolers’ classrooms and with stinger-sharp tips at the end sat on her face. Where it came from, Chloe had no idea, but all of a sudden, she felt an immense need to take it off, and now. The voice continued on, as if waiting for her to register the mask’s presence.

_“Let us agree to something, yes? I am thou, thou art I…”_

Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived just in time to watch a never-before witnessed spectacle. 

“ _The world needs you, young Chloe. Go forth, and conquer_!”

Gripping the mask like it held a pistol to her head, she gave a bloodcurdling scream and yanked it right off her face.

There was a splatter of blood from her face, and then big, bright, blue flames seemed to erupt from the rooftop beneath the four teenagers. Everyone else looked away due to the brightness. 

Chloe just looked forward, glaring the blinded L’Oppressa down.

When the flames cleared out, a womanly figure stood at Chloe’s side. It was no woman, however.

[Her](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3Dmelissa%2Bgreek%2Bmythology%26rlz%3D1C1CHBF_enUS840US840%26source%3Dlnms%26tbm%3Disch%26sa%3DX%26ved%3D0ahUKEwiL6qKV88vjAhUSS6wKHXJBDfAQ_AUIESgB%26biw%3D1536%26bih%3D722%23imgrc%3DJv6he0s1tCZ5lM%3A&t=NDY4NTdkZDE4Y2U0NzMxYTQyN2YyNDcxMjQ2MWM3ZTIyYWI5N2JkNCw3VTBnQ1RncQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0UNQVDXvj26mfP4PyWDkFg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthebigpapilio.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186500797675%2Ffrom-an-earthworm-a-miraculous-ladybug-persona&m=0) hair was adorned with opened flower-crowns of bougainvilleas, and out of a hole in the back of her beautiful gold & black dress, she had a tail - no, it was more of a bee’s abdomen and stinger.

From behind her mask, Chloe finally spoke.

“This is your power…? It’s nothing short of miraculous, even if it isn’t born from one.”

Rumor has it that with the exception of Chloe, the whole city’s eyes collectively bulged out at this reveal. Alya, who had been recording, untrained her camera for just a second.

“Well then, Lila, if you wanted to mess with the queen of the hive… not sorry, but you won’t find one.”

Before L’Oppressa could scream at her that she wasn’t Lila, Chloe shot her a glare that would have sent even Ladybug and Chat Noir running for cover if they weren’t on her side. Reborn, Chloe smirked, her eyes lightening just a bit as a nonchalant smirk overtook her features.

“You have to deal with an Empress this time.”

Like a boomerang to its thrower, her glare returned to her lightning-fast. 

“ _Now then,_ ” she bellowed, which made things far more frightening because bellowing was something Chloe Bourgeois did not normally do, “ _charge, Melissa!_ ”

And into battle she leaped, fully prepared not to change her future, nor even to cut Lila’s short.

No, she was prepared to preserve the one she had.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Melissa would be able to use a myriad of Physical, Electric & Healing spells, with some other tricks her and there.  
> Arcana: Empress


End file.
